firefandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowhead County Fire Department
History The Pembina Fire Department in Entwistle and Evansburg joined the County department in 2010. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number (YCF) in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 5009 Township Road 502, Brule Built 1986 :Engine 1 (YCF33) - 2007 Freightliner M2 (?/1800) :Squad 1 (YCF38) - 2011 Ford F-550 / Hub (90/250/CAFS) (SO#1098) 'Fire Station 2' See Hinton Fire Department 'Fire Station 3' - 5215 49th Street, Cadomin Built 1986 :Utility 3 (YCF02) - 2005 Chevrolet 'Fire Station 4' - 4902 Center Avenue, Robb Built 1982 :Tanker 4 (YCF17) - 1992 Ford F-700 / Wabash (-/1600) :Rescue 4 (YCF20) - 1998 Ford Explorer :SSV 4 (YCF56) - Ford F-550 'Fire Station 5' - 2002 10th Street, Marlboro Built 1985 :Engine 5 (YCF23) - 2001 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub (1050/1000/25F) (SN#2945-826 or #2950-827) :Tanker 5 (YCF10) - 1987 Ford F-800 'Fire Station 6' See Edson Fire Department 'Fire Station 7' - 5102 Willow Drive, Peers Built 1986 :Engine 7 (YCF24) - 2003 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub (1050/1000) :Tanker 7 (YCF29) - 1991 Ford F-800 / Westank (-/1600) 'Fire Station 8'- 5412 50 Street, Niton Junction Built 1984 :Engine 8 (YCF26) - 2004 Freightliner M2 106 / American LaFrance / Hub (1050/950/?F) (SO#933) :Tanker 8 - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander R6024 (1500/2500/25F) (SN#14018) 'Fire Station 9' - 4919 52nd Avenue, Wildwood Built 1979 :Engine 9 (YCF27) - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / American LaFrance (1050/950) :Tanker 9 (YCF37) - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Hub (420/1700) (SO#1094) :Brush 9 (YCF39) - 2012 Ford F-550 / Hub (90/250/CAFS) (SO#1121) :Parade - 1949 Ford F pumper 'Fire Station 10' - 4907 50 Street, Evansburg Built 2017 :Engine 10 (YCF50) - 2016 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 (1500/950/30F) (SN#14017) :Tanker 10 (YCF45) - 2014 Freightliner 114SD / E-One (500/3000) :Utility 10 (YCFT101) - 1995 GMC Vandura 3500HD 'Fire Station 12' - 2716 1st Avenue, Edson :Engine 12 (YCF60) - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander R7024 (1500/950/30F) :Ladder 12 - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior (1050/250/65' TeleSqurt) (SN#SE 1206) (Ex-Hinton Fire Department (Alberta)) :Tanker 12 - 2019 Freightliner 114SD / Rosenbauer (1500/3000/30F) :Support 12 (YCF46) - 2013 Ford F-450 / System 1 Station/Assignment Unknown :SSV-06 (YCF61) - 2017 Dodge Sprinter :(YCF32) - 2007 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance pumper :(YCF28) - 2006 Freightliner M2 pumper :(YCF29) - 2006 Freightliner M2 / American LaFrance tanker (port./1500) :2004 Ford F-550 / Hub light rescue (SO#926) :(YCF54) -2003 Freightliner FL 80 / Wabash tanker (?/3200) (Formerly Edson Fire Department) :2001 Freightliner FL 80 / American LaFrance / Hub (1050/1000/25F) (SN#2945-826 or #2950-827) Retired Apparatus :1996 mini-pumper :1989 Ford F-800 / Westank tanker (-/1600) :1989 GMC Jimmy :1988 GMC 7000 / Westank tanker (-/1600) :(YCF-14) - 1988 GMC 7000 / Westank tanker (-/1600) (Sold to La Loche Fire Department) :1988 Chevrolet rescue :1987 Ford F-800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 876) (Ex-Pump 81) :1986 Ford F-800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 730) (Ex-Pump 41) :1986 Ford F-800 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 729) (Ex-Pump 72) :1984 Ford F-700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 625) (Ex-Pump 51) :1984 Ford F-700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 565) (Ex-Pump 32) :1984 Ford F-700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 564) (Ex-Pump 102) :1984 Ford F-700 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 525) (Sold to Consort Fire Department) :1981 GMC C7000 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 371) :1980 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (250/350) (SN#T80-156) :1980 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (250/350) (SN#T80-155) (Ex-Pump 71) :1980 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (250/350) (SN#T80-159) (Ex-Pump 31) :1980 Ford F-600 / Thibault pumper (250/350) (SN#T80-152) (Ex-Pump 11) :1980 Chevrolet mini-pumper (-/250) :1980 Chevrolet rescue :1973 Dodge 800 / Jasper tanker (-/2500) :1972 International CO1710A heavy rescue External Links *Yellowhead County Fire Department Webpage *Yellowhead County Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Yellowhead County Category:Alberta departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus